


Not As Innocent As I Seem

by arlene28



Series: Innocent Series [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28





	Not As Innocent As I Seem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjessica20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjessica20/gifts).



Not as Innocent as I Seem

 

“Happy birthday!” The rest of the Avengers yell as I walk into the compound.

I squeal in surprise and drop the ice cream cone I’d been eating. I look down at it with a pout as everyone laughs.

“I think that was the most girly scream I’ve ever heard!” Tony cackles.

“How did you all know?” I ask, shocked.

“I told them so we could celebrate it.” Nat grins.

I look around. There’s banners, balloons, food and an open bar. It looks like one of Tony’s usual parties except it’s just the team and Scott and Peter Parker, who I still think is a bit of a moron. Steve walks up to me and hands me a drink of champagne and I smile at him. He smiles back and I notice Nat get a gleam in her eye. I glare at her but she just smiles at me with a wink. She’s made her personal mission to set me up with someone and to set Steve up with someone, which was annoying but I wasn’t too bothered. Then about a week ago, she suddenly decided that Steve and I would be perfect for each other.

“Will you drop it!” I hiss in her ear as the party gets into full swing.

“Oh come on! You two would be good together.” She says with a smirk.

“No, we wouldn’t.” I snap.

“Yes you would. You get on well with each other.” She shrugs.

“As friends but I don’t think of him like that.” I say as we stand in a corner for privacy.

“Why not? He’s tall, good looking, muscled and kind. What’s not to like?” She asks curiously.

“He’s too…” I trail off trying to think of the right word.

“Too?” She asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Too…innocent. I don’t want a guy that’s going to be all shy and unsure in the bedroom Nat. I want a guy that will take charge and fuck me stupid.” I shrug.

“He might surprise you.” She says.

“I doubt it.” I shake my head.

The party goes on for a few more hours until Steve shuts it down because we’re getting ‘too rowdy’. I loop my arm over Nat’s shoulders as we stumble drunkenly to our rooms.

“See, told you. Steve’s nice and nice equals boring!” I say to her.

She just shrugs as we continue down the hall, completely unaware of Steve freezing right behind us after hearing my words.

 

 

“You completely screwed that mission up!” Tony yells at me as we enter the Avengers compound.

“Me?! Me?! I screwed the mission up?! Hell no! It was you and your whole ‘I’m Iron Man and I know everything’ bullshit!” I shout back.

“No it was not and I do know everything!” Tony shouts.

We’re facing off in the middle of the living room as everyone else just ignores us and flops down on the sofas. Steve walks in and notices Tony and I arguing and walks up to us with a quiet sigh.

“Guys, you both messed up.” He says sternly but calmly.

“What?!” Tony and I shout in unison, whirling on Steve.

“You got cocky!” Steve says pointing at Tony.

“And you didn’t listen!” He says, pointing at me this time.

“Oh and Saint Steve knows it all, right?” Tony snaps.

“No, I’m not saying that.” Steve replies, staying calm.

Steve starts in on a lecture about teamwork and suddenly Tony and I are on the same side, glaring at Steve.

“For crying out loud Cap, you’re even too boring to argue properly!” Tony snaps at him.

“What else do you expect Good Ole Boy Steve to do? He’s a nice guy!” I spit venomously.

“Yeah well if he’s this boring I pity the poor woman that ends up trying to have sex with him.” Tony scoffs, heading to the bar.

“Please, he’s so nice and boring he probably wouldn’t know what to do.” I hiss, storming from the room angrily.

I completely ignore the hurt look on Steve’s face as I walk off and head to my room.

 

 

Later on that evening I’m in bed, tossing and turning as my conscience kicks my ass. I can’t get the look on Steve’s face out of my head. I was a complete bitch to him for no reason. I sigh as I finally give up. I’m not going to be able to sleep until I apologise to him. I get out of bed and head to his room, wearing just the shorts and vest top I sleep in. When I reach his door I knock gently and wait.

“Come in.” I hear from inside the room.

I enter the room and see Steve sitting on the edge of his bed in just jogging bottoms. I close the door behind me and lock it, not wanting to be interrupted. He watches me curiously but doesn’t say anything.

“Did I wake you?” I ask quietly, suddenly realising how late it is.

“No, I couldn’t sleep.” He smiles gently.

“I just wanted to say, what I said earlier…” I begin nervously.

“Do you really think that?” He asks suddenly, interrupting me.

“Look, I’m sorry. I should never have said any of that.” I say desperately.

“Do you think that?” He demands, standing up to walk up to me.

“Look, Steve, you’re a nice guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. Okay?” I say, trying to avoid his question.

“Do you think I’m too nice a guy to give you what you want in bed?” He asks intently, standing barely an inch from me and towering above me.

“Yes.” I whisper, feeling intimidated by his size.

I gasp in shock as he suddenly reaches out and grasps my hair, pulling my head back to crash his mouth against mine. I moan and give his probing tongue access as his other hand grabs my ass and pulls me against him. I yelp as I’m suddenly spun round and thrown down on his bed, barely registering him climbing on after me to straddle my hips. I whimper as he grabs my top and rips it down the front, exposing my body to his hungry gaze.

“Steve!” I gasp as I see his usually blue eyes are almost completely black with lust.

“Quiet! You’re not allowed to say my name until you scream it whilst I make you cum.” He commands.

I moan at his words and he moves off me long enough to rip my shorts from me. I reach up to run my hands down his chest but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head, making me gasp.

“Keep them there! You do not move them unless I say.” He growls.

I whimper at his words and nod my head which makes him smirk. He grabs my thighs and yanks my legs apart, moving to kneel between them. He moans as he sees my exposed pussy and I know I must be dripping by now. He pushes a finger into my core and then almost immediately pulls it back out, sliding it up my folds. When he raises his finger up it is soaked in my arousal and he smiles. He holds his finger out to me and I suck it into my mouth, moaning at the taste as I clean it off. He growls in the back of his throat at the sight and then removes his finger.  
He pushes his jogging bottoms down just enough to uncover his cock and balls and I whimper as I see the size of him. He’s huge and I honestly don’t know if he’ll fit as I’ve never had anyone anywhere near that size before. I lick my lips nervously as my eyes go wide in trepidation.

“You will take it all! I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move, until you know that you belong to me and only me.” He demands, making me gasp at his tone.

“Steve!” I moan, yelping as his hand slaps down on my inner thigh.

“I told you, you’re not allowed to say my name yet.” He snaps.

“Sorry!” I gasp as he slaps my other thigh.

He leans over me so he’s on his hand and knees, his other hand rubbing his cock against my clit. I whine and try to buck my hips up but he just chuckles darkly and moves away slightly. He does this over and over until my head feels like it’s spinning.

“Please!” I whine.

“Are you sure?” He pants, giving me a chance to back out.

“Yes! Yes, I am. Fuck me please!” I beg.

He hesitates for a few seconds but when he’s sure I’m serious he thrusts into me in one go, sliding balls deep with barely any resistance. We both groan as I encompass him, neither of us realising I was that aroused.

“Can I touch you now?” I pant breathlessly.

“Yes.” He gasps, trying to stay still so I can adjust to his size.

I deliberately reach up to scratch my nails down his back, loving the way he moans at the sensation, until I hit his perfect ass. I grasp it tightly, digging my nails in as I buck my hips up and that’s the instant he loses all control. He grasps my hair in one hand, turning my head so he can bury his face in my neck, and grips my hip with his other hand as he pounds into me hard and fast. I moan and gasp as he fucks me, completely lost in the pleasure. It’s not long before I feel my orgasm closing in and I moan his name. He growls at the sound and bites down on my neck. I scream his name as the pain mixes with the pleasure and throws me over the edge. I climax around him, twitching and writhing as the world explodes in a white flash. I feel my pussy clamp around him, milking him dry as he reaches his own climax, and my nails dig into his back enough to draw blood. When we bot come back to awareness he’s collapsed onto me, still buried deep as his cock twitches a few more times. He raises his head to look at me and I grin goofily.

“Hey Steve! I’m happy that you finally got the girl but can you two keep it down? I’m trying to sleep…unless you’re gonna invite me in to help with my raging boner.” We hear Bucky call through the door.

I can’t help the way my pussy tightens at the idea of having both of them and Steve looks at me as he feels it on his cock. He raises his eyebrow at me and I glance away with a blush, causing him to chuckle.

“Next time, Buck. This time is just for me.” Steve calls back, making me gasp in shock and look at him with wide eyes.

We hear him moan all the way back to his room but I can’t tear my eyes away from Steve.

“What? I’m not as innocent as I seem.” He smirks, cock hardening again.

“So I can tell.” I say breathlessly.

“No, I think you need a few more hours of learning it.” He grins as he begins to move again.

I moan at the implication and by the time he was done with me I was a true believer.


End file.
